In a software defined network (SDN) or OpenFlow network, when a host, which can be a physical device or a virtual machine, moves from one OpenFlow (OF) switch to another switch or router (referred to herein as a Point-Of-Attachment or POA switch/router), the network could experience traffic loss and/or a packet looping problem during network convergence for at least two reasons. First, the number of OpenFlow switches may be quite large and the algorithm to re-generate the new flow distribution tree or tables for the entire network takes time to converge. Second, there is network latency associated with the SDN controller updating the flow tables on each switch/router. Before network convergence is completed, traffic sent to a previous POA switch/router associated with a roaming host may be dropped/lost.